


I'd love to change the world

by unowenowl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 6th year, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kinda, LGBT, Multi, everyone is either bisexual either gay either pan either dunno, jake forms a club, the vulture is probably straight tho, will add characters as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: Sixth Year comes with a new teacher that turns out to be kind of a father figure, more arguments with a certain Ravenclaw that are sort of flirting and usual hanging out with his friends who also have friends.And they intend to save the world.Fun.





	1. Dares make everything more serious

**Author's Note:**

> \- Okay I'm not 100% sure what I'm doing but this idea came to me last night at 3 AM and when I couldn't sleep I tried to write so I guess that's it. I'll try to update as often as possible but it's exam session so I probably won't be able to do it too much.
> 
> \- Please tell me if there are mistakes (although I hope there aren't); english is not my native language
> 
> \- This is (probably) the first F/M fic I've written in more than 4 years! (probably.) I have a few fics written for Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon too but I doubt I'll keep writing there. No other couple has interested me so much so that I'd write something for them. Yay peraltiago they're so cute
> 
> \- I hope you like it!

He is going to form a club.

Not just any club, but a _cool_ club - because otherwise it just sounds like one of those lame book clubs that that nerdy Ravenclaw would enjoy, ew. ('Amy Santiago' his mind supplies unhelpfully, totally ruining his _I-dont-care-about-her_ image. Not that anyone besides him actually knows, thanks Merlin)

"You're going to form a club! Yes!" Besides him, Charles cheers enthusiastically, as if he had waited all his life to hear that. Actually, knowing him, it wouldn't be that far-fetched. But Jake appreciates the support anyway, especially since he seems to actually be the only one on board.

Across the table, Rosa is rising one eyebrow, looking unimpressed. But he knows she wants to know what brilliant idea he has come up with. Or just see him embarrass himself. He'll go with the first option just to feel better.

  
Some Gryffindors at the table are looking curiously at him and Charles, having heard them. Jake smiles and thumbs up; Charles does the same. His housemates return to their usual chatter.  
Nobody questions Charles’ presence at the Gryffindor table anymore, despite being a Hufflepuff. After four years of friendship, everyone is used to that – no, they actually expect it. Once Charles sat at the Hufflepuff table and like four Gryffindors asked Jake if they had had a fight. Which they did (and sorted it out later) but that’s not the point. The point is that Charles is pretty accepted around. His…niceness probably helps.

"What will you do with your dumb club?" Rosa states-asks, cutting right to the cheese, in the classic-straightforward-Diaz manner.

"I'll... Ehhhh." He hadn't thought up that far. He was more like thinking how he'll be President of a Club in Hogwarts and how he'll surely win so many duels in Duelling Club this year that he'll reach to the position of President of Duelling Club. And then he'll have to pick one but won't be able and he'll give a heartfelt speech about how he can't leave his Club, that it's too important to him and the society. (He still has no idea what he'll do.)  
'But oh, Jake Peralta,' one of the teachers will say, preferably the hot Muggle Studies one, "You are the best at duelling! We must have you as president!' and then he'll be president at both clubs and he'll be known as the first person to be president over two clubs - and he has to stop there because he's pretty sure he sees the beginning of a Diaz smirk and he's known her long enough to tell when she's gonna mock him.

"Uhm, it will be Die Hard." He says the first thing that comes up his mind and he thinks that it would be actually pretty cool.

Not that Rosa thinks the same, considering her smirk is full on obvious now. "Moron, nobody cares about that. Your dumb club will be closed before it even starts."

“That’s not true,” Jake defends himself. Rosa rises her eyebrow in challenge. And damn, now he actually has to think of someone. How does he always get in this sort of crap?

"I do!" Charles cuts in, a tad too enthusiastic, but Jake suspects it's not because of Die Hard. He's right. "Can I be vice president?"

Jake sighs internally a little, even though he wouldn't actually mind. It's just...Damn, Diaz is right. Nobody cares about Die Hard like he does. Except that hot Beauxbatons girl, but she left like, a week after they met and then they kinda...begun not to talk so much when she told him she got a girlfriend. They still send each other owls about Die Hard from time to time though. He’s pretty sure she doesn’t count though because she doesn’t study at Hogwarts.

"Sure, bud." He says with a smile. Charles shouts a YES and dances a little in his seat, in a way that’s not really a dance but some butt-shaking. It's as if Jake told him he won at lottery ( Actually, he’s probably happier considering he doesn’t know what lottery is).

Again, Rosa is neither as excited nor as helpful as Boyle.  
"You're gonna need at least five people to join to have it accepted as a club by the administration," She says as flatly as ever, spreading butter on a slice of bread. Jake's pretty sure she's gonna steal that knife, just because she can.  
"Uh, I've got Charles." Jake says, pointing out towards him.  
"You've got me, you've got me, always and forever, Jake," Charles responds instantly. He looks like he’s about to say more so Jake interrupts him. His class starts in thirty minutes so he doesn’t have time for it. He has to prove to Rosa he’s right.  
"Thanks, bud. I've got you too." He says and then points at Rosa. “You too.”  
"Nah," she replies. "Got better things to do."  
"I've got Gina," he continues, ignoring her reply and trying to appear unaffected. It's totally working.  
"Nah," she says again, and if he weren't on a roll, he'd stop right now and ask her what she meant by it. When exactly had she time to get to know Gina so well that she'd know she wouldn't be interested?  
"And I've got...Terry?" The last one is more like a question and more directed at Boyle, who in turn, just shrugs. "We're best buds, he's totally gonna want in." And then he remembers Charles, not that he really forgot him. "Second best buds."  
Charles lets out such a big sigh of relief that Jake wonders how he's still alive.

  
"He's a Head of Boy and has exams, but sure, whatever, he'll join your nameless and purposeless club," Rosa replies, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She's eating a pie right now. He'd guess it's with strawberry jam, but it could also be blood, from all he knows.  
“It’s not pointless!” Jake argues.  
"You still need two more people," she continues, ignoring him. She looks as if she actually enjoys this argument. Which she probably does because she knows that the more they’re arguing, the more he’s determined to actually do it, because he's stubborn and competitive like that. Good thing he's a handsome genius (Charles agrees) to compensate for it.

He looks up around the Great Hall, hoping to see anyone familiar that he can name. It’s kind of hard, since he’s sitting at the end of the table and all, but there are still people in the Hall Room and he’s actually popular enough that he knows people. (Okay, it’s because he gets in trouble but still popular)

And it's just his luck that the nerdy-nameless-but-actually-Amy-Santiago Ravenclaw walks-run right past him and he stares a few seconds too long because whatever, man. Because when he turns to look at his friends to name Ellie from Hufflepuff, Rosa and Charles are staring right at him. Rosa is actually gaping a little, having forgot all about the pie and if he weren't kind of afraid of being mocked about matters he doesn't want to be mocked about, he'd totally mock her.  
Charles is actually the one who opens up the conversation.  
"You want to bring Amy Santiago into your club? Oh, Jake, I'm not sure it's actually a great idea, I’m not sure she’d appreciate Die Hard," he says sympathetically.

Jake knows for a fact she doesn’t because she actually laughed at him when he mentioned it in the Muggle Studies class in their third year and then they had a thirty minutes argument of what consists a Classic Movie™. And then Mr. Johnson interrupted them and changed the subject and he elected to sit quietly and stare secretly at him (And frown at Santiago, just as secretly – how can she think his movie is anything but a masterpiece).

But he doesn’t get a chance to reply.  
"I think it would be great." Rosa says, actually smiling. It's a smug smile and he can see where this is going, but it's still a smile and he’s totally going to hold that against her later. She takes out her right hand, "I dare you to convince Santiago to join your dumb club."

Jake curses internally. That's like, a code for Gryffindors. Okay, not a code but it’s goddamn something and he knows what to expect now. He looks around, hoping he’s wrong. Nope. The Gryffindor table is frozen. People have stopped chatting, eating and moving to stare at them. There’s actually two dudes who have stopped mid-getting up from the table. It’s like the goddamn Mannequin Challenge and it’s creepy.

And because quiet Gryffindors is something almost unheard of, Hufflepuffs are now looking at them. Some of them seem worried and some seem amused and some are whispering -

Oh crap. He can't back down now. He can't even invent a totally plausible excuse like 'Nerdiago is lame, I don't want her in my club.' because it's a dare, son, and it's not even that bad. He's the one who's going to look lame if he refuses. And he can’t think of a better excuse because if he stalls this more, then the news will reach the Ravenclaw table and Santiago will know and –

He kind of panics. He takes Diaz’s arm and says way too loud “GAME ON.” And people are actually cheering and applauding it’s stupid except it’s not because he’s dreamt of this for the whole six years he’s been at Hogwarts. Alright, he never imagined that getting Amy Santiago on his imaginary club (that is becoming more and more real as seconds pass) would be the reason. But whatever, people are cheering on him.

Diaz is looking way too proud not to have known that her saying this would make him have to accept. She’s sitting straight and with her arms crossed. Jake kinda wants to punch her but he also values having both his arms and legs in place. Actually the whole body. So he clenches his jaw, gives her a big, fake smile, and stands up. He intends to storm out in a cool manner.

He’s barely five steps away from the Gryffindor table when he hears Charles saying, "Jake, you forgot to eat your chocolate croissant!"  
Ruined the cool moment, bro.  
"Not hungry!" he shouts back at him, even though Charles is already catching up to him, offering the forgotten food.

“On second thought, thanks. I need energy to think how to bring Nerdiago on board,” he shrugs and leaves. He knows exactly where to go.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club may actually become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't really know where I'm going, but I'm having fun. I hope some of you are as well! Thank you for the kudos.

Ever since the beginning of time(probably), Gryffindors and Slytherins have shared the class “Defense against the Dark Arts”. It’s been a constant fight and turmoil – or so he’s heard.  
Jake really appreciates it now, though, because it means that he’ll get to talk to Gina first thing and that’s what he needs. Gina is amazing at scheming and she’ll surely come up with some cool idea – 

“I’m not interested in your club, girl.” Gina says as soon as he sits next to her. She’s not even looking up from her Iphone.  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aat”, he says, laughing a bit forcefully. Damn Rosa, she was right. “What club, I don’t know of any club, it’s just a rumour that I may want to create a club but it’s like, really fake, anyway I just wanted to tell you your hair looks amazing today.”  
“I know,” it’s all she says.

Silence. Jake is really uncomfortable with silence.  
“How did you even know I wanted to create a club? I came up with that idea like ten minutes ago.”  
“Bitch, I know everything,” It’s all she says, and it doesn’t make sense, except it does. This is Gina he’s talking about. “And I know you gotta bring that Ravenclaw on board with it, but I’m not interested. Got better things to do, considering you don’t even know what the club is for.”

Jake deflates. He would insist more, but the teacher enters the room. Well, generally, that wouldn’t stop him from talking, but he’s really curious about the dude. 

Raymond Holt. The headmaster hasn’t told them much about him and nobody who has already had class was able to offer any description besides “He’s stoic.”

Their former teacher, Abney, was actually cool, because she left them do whatever they wanted. 

Jake has a feeling Holt won’t be the same, but hope is not lost yet. Maybe he’s a fun guy underneath the mask.  
The teacher is tall and imposing and serious, super-serious. Way more serious than he looked on Monday when he had been introduced. Probably because he’s closer now and Jake can see his face.  
But wow, really, no-emotions-on-his-face type of serious. He never thought he’d actually meet someone like that. Jake doesn’t know if he should feel intimidated or impressed. He’s probably a bit of both.

“Good evening, students. As your Headmistress Bond has already told you, I will be your Defense Against Dark Arts teacher for an undetermined period of time. My name is Professor Raymond Holt. You will address me as ‘Professor Holt’. Any questions?”

“Do you make robot noises too?” Jake mutters under his breath. 

He was wrong. He can already tell that this teacher will be super boring; Jake bets he’s the kinda dude who follows all the rules and protocols and teaches in the same boring manner as Binns, the former History of Magic teacher. (He’s had him in his first year before the administration finally decided an alive creature might actually be better than a ghost. Jake still sees him around Hogwarts though, teaching the walls).

To his horror, Holt actually addresses him, “What is your name, Mister?”  
“Uhhm, Jake,” he swallows nervously before he remembers himself, “Sir. Jake Peralta, sir.”

“Well ‘Sir Jake Peralta’, I must say that no, I have not made any sort of robot noises.” Jake’s eyes actually widen at this. Damn, he didn't think he'd be heard. “Perhaps you could show me how one makes robot noises so I can attempt to do so as well.”

Damn, damn, damn. Some Gryffindors sigh, relieved that he’s not losing them House Points within the first week, while some Slytherins snicker because this is really embarrassing. From the corner of the eye, he can see Gina actually putting down her phone. Oh, Merlin, this is serious.

But he’s Jake Peralta, so he won’t go down so easily, no sir. He stands up and moves his hands around, while trying to mimic a robot. “Meep-moop, zorp-zerp, I’m a robot, over. Zeep.”

People actually begin laughing and it’s stupid but Jake doesn't feel embarrassed, even if he probably should. Holt is unimpressed. Or, at least, Jake assumes that he’s not impressed. His expression hasn’t changed at all in those five minutes he’s been in the classroom. It’s actually a bit creepy.

“That was a terrible impression,” he responds.

“Yep,” he says, pursing his lips and sitting down. He expected that.

The first ten minutes are also as he expects them to be. He tells them to open their textbooks – Jake moves Gina’s so it’s between them. He forgot his again. He doesn’t actually intend to pay attention, but he’s lost enough points to know that he should at least pretend he does. And then something unexpected happens.

“In my third year as an Auror, I had to deal with an –“

“Wait, you were an Auror?” Jake interrupts, suddenly becoming 10000% more interested.

“Yes, I have just mentioned that, Peralta. Please don’t interrupt again.”

“Right, right. No interruptions from me, sir, none at all. I’ll be quiet as a mouse,” he replies, bouncing excitedly.

“Please do, “ Holt says.

Jake nods. He mimics zipping his lips. Now he’s just fidgeting. Which isn’t so bad –  
Except Gina kicks him in the shin and he stops because holy crap that hurts. But he realizes she’s done this because Holt was looking at him. Jake is pretty sure this time he would have taken points from Gryffindor. He shoots Gina a grateful look, but she ignores him, in the favor of looking at her phone while pretending to write.  
Jake actually pays attention to the class, trying to absorb as many details about the Auror life as possible. Unfortunately, Holt doesn’t mention much more, so the class is wasted.

Jake wants to become an Auror one day. He wants to be, like, the wizard version of John McClane. And he wants to go undercover to save pretty people and have them falling at his feet in thanks. He wants to chase bad wizards and be all badass and cool. Maybe appear in Daily Prophet as the best and coolest Auror ever since Harry Potter. MAYBE MEET HARRY POTTER. Oh man, that would actually be cool –

“Dismissed,” he hears and suddenly he realizes he has been zooning out. But this time he actually didn’t intend to. He actually meant to pay attention. So sure it’s something. He’s secretly impressed with Holt for having managed to do that.

Speaking of Holt…  
Jake stands up and goes to his desk, trying to seem as casual as possible.

“Professor Holt.” he says in a deep voice, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, trying to seem uninterested and cool at the same time. Oh, his wand is there. He thought he had lost it.

“Yes, Peralta,” replies Holt, waving his own wand around, probably doing a spell mentally. His textbooks and the papers arrange themselves neatly in his leather bag.

“Auror life, am I right? So hard –“ he begins, but doesn’t get to say more than a few words.

“Peralta, I will not be discussing my previous job with you, unless it’s pertinent to a lesson.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, smort, noice, cool, very professional and cool,” he says. He fingerguns.  
He has no idea what he’s doing.  
Holt doesn’t look too impressed.

“If you excuse me, I’ll need to leave now,” Holt adds.

“Right. Makes sense. You’re a teacher, super busy, I totally get it and I will leave now,” he replies, backing down slowly from the classroom.

It’s only because he’s walking backwards that he doesn’t see when he bumps into someone at the door. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention – “ he hears, at the same time he’s saying “Sorry –“, turning around.

And then they both stop.

“Peralta.”

“Santiago. What a pleasure. Come to have your ass kicked again?” he asks, referring to their duel from the previous two days. One does not simply insult Die Hard in his face, that’s all he has to say about it.  
Her hair is not in a bun this time and there’s a spark in her eyes that’s both enticing and infuriating. And she’s smirking and he knows what she’s gonna say.

“If I remember correctly, I was the one who did the ‘ass kickking’. “ she replies, actually holding her fingers up as if to mimic quoting. And she does, of course, remember right, but he doesn’t have to admit that.

“Keep dreaming, Santiago.”

“What? Are you afraid to admit a girl can be better than you at dueling?”

“Of course not!” he protests; and he means it. He’s pretty sure that Rosa could kick his ass in any form of dueling, be it Wizard style or Muggle style. “I’m just saying you didn’t really kick my ass because I was going soft on you. You know, I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

She actually jumps at that, poking his chest with her finger and shouting “So you do admit I kicked your ass!” 

She is smiling, proud of herself and Jake is sure that she did some sort of spell on him – he wouldn’t put it past her – because he can’t breathe for a couple of seconds, as they look at each other. She’s close to him, way too close and -

“Peralta, Santiago,” he hears, suddenly and they both jump like five miles apart. Okay, maybe not so much, but they’re certainly not standing so close anymore.

“Professor Holt,” Amy says, actually bowing. Jake raises an eyebrow. “I apologize.”

“Apologies accepted. No need to bow.” Holt says. “Santiago, do you want anything? Our class is not now.”  
Wow, Holt doesn’t even look at him. He didn’t even expect an apology. Not that Jake was going to offer one, but still.

“Yes, sir. I was hoping we could talk. I have a few questions regarding… our assignment.”

“Very well. Please ask.”

The Ravenclaw actually freezes a little, as if she hadn’t expected to go that far. Jake can actually see the word “REBOOTING”on her forehead. There’s a part of him that tells him he probably should not be smirking so hard, considering he had no idea they had an assignment (and who the hell gives an assignment in the first day?) but he quiets it. This is too funny.

“I was wondering if there’s a limit on quotes and if we could use citations from books other than the ones you have recommended us, sir. Also, can we bring the assignment earlier? ”

“There’s no limit on quotes. Of course, if you know books other than what I have recommended you, feel free to use them. Yes, you may bring the assignment earlier,” Holt replies.

Amy is nodding enthusiastically and for some reason Jake can’t stop looking at her. He supposes it’s because she’s…glowing. It’s almost disgusting, he’s never met someone who was more of a ‘teacher’s pet’ than Santiago. Almost fascinating too.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I need to go,” Holt says again.

“Of course, sir. Absolutely, sir,” Amy says, nodding again. Jake expects her to bow again.

“Goodbye, Santiago. Goodbye, Peralta.”

“Goodbye, sir,” they say in unison.

“Well-“ Jake begins to say, when the teacher is out of earshot, but he doesn’t get to say more than that. Amy turns around, looking furious.

“You made me look like a fool!”

“Santiago, you know you don’t need me to make you look like a fool,” he retorts, “I mean, seriously, bowing?”  
She has the decency to look embarrassed by that, actually blushing a little.

“He caught me by surprise.”

“How did he catch you by surprise when this is his classroom?” he asks, smirking when she seems to become even more exasperated. “Aw, Santiago, you don’t mean to say you came by to see me, do you?”

“Of course not!” she says, looking almost insulted at his insinuation. Jake swallows the tiny bit of sting that her words provoke. He’s not that horrible.

“I just came to talk to him. And you bumped into me, and then –“ she waves her hand around, as if that would actually explain something. It doesn’t. He doesn’t say anything.

She sighs.  
“Anyway, my next class is in thirty minutes. I need to go, I don’t want to be late. Goodbye, Peralta.” She’s not looking at him as she says that.

Jake feels wrong-footed, watching her as she goes farther away, not even waiting for him to say it back. Sure, it’s not his fault that Santiago is – feels – argh.  
Whatever.  
He runs after her.

“Hey, Amy!” he shouts and she stops. He’s never called her Amy, in all these three years they’ve known each other (Not to her face, at least).

She turns around, “What?”

“Wanna join my club?”

He isn’t sure that that is what he had intended to say but that’s what comes out of his mouth so he doesn’t take it back. He anyway had to do it. Right, Diaz dared him to.

She actually smirks at that, looking a bit more like herself, “Why would I want to join your club, Peralta? You know I’m not interested in Die Hard.”

“Which is an actual tragedy because everyone should be interested in Die Hard but that’s not what the club will be about, ” he replies, when his mind fully catches up to what she’s said. “Wait, how do you know about that?”

“News travel fast around here,” she shrugs, “Especially with stuff like this. I know you want to create a club. And I know that your friend Rosa Diaz dared you to make me join your club.”

“And how do you know it’s gonna be Die Hard?” Not even him knew what what kind of club he wants it to be until like, fifteen seconds ago.

She smirks again, “I don’t know. It just seems like you.”

Jake would really like to stop that stupid thing of being unable to breathe properly randomly. It’s not very comfortable.  
“Well,” he replies, “you are wrong.” Surprisingly, he’s sort of proud that he didn’t go with his ‘Die Hard’ original idea. As long as he actually could prove her wrong.  
“It’s going to be an Auror club.”

And as soon as he says that, he knows that this would actually be something cool, that not only he’d be interested in. He knows for a fact that Rosa wants to be one too because ‘the rest of wizard shit is boring’. He remembers hearing Terry that he’d want to become an Auror, to help protect people. And he’s pretty sure Charles would join too. He doesn’t know if Charles wants to become an Auror, but he’d join the club.

Amy raises an eyebrow at that. Oh, right, he needs to offer some details.  
“Well. You know, school is useless,” he replies.  
It’s clear he lost her interest when she turns around without even replying.  
“Fuck no, I didn’t mean it like that.” He says, walking a few steps towards her to stop her. Like, he can’t lose the bet.

“Then how did you mean it? I know you don’t like school, Peralta, but I do. You’re not going to convince me with a ‘School is useless.’ ”, she replies, sounding a bit bitter, but she isn’t walking away. Jake considers it an improvement.

“I meant it as a…Ugh.” He wants to tear his hair away. “I know you want to get into a position of power. I guess. It’d probably suit you, neat freak and all. But, like, what I mean, you want to get to the Minister, maybe even become one yourself and…” he knows he said the right words when she turns around towards him and she’s beaming. He smiles back…because he’s an easy-smiler, yup.

“I want to change the world for better,” she whispers, “I know I can.”  
“I know too,” he says back, and for a second he panics and thinks about cracking a joke, but remembers the dare. (Also, he wouldn’t want to wipe out the smile off her face)

“But you and I know this system is not exactly the best for that. It’s very…theoretical and very neat and the real world is way messier. And I know you can figure out what to do as you go, but you, Amy Santiago, are a planner.”

“That I am,” she agrees.

“And it would certainly be better for you if you got…even more occasions to learn beforehand, wouldn’t it?”

“It would,” she says softly, nodding. She smirks again “Alright, Jake, you’ve convinced me. I’ll join your club.”  
Jake smiles brightly. The lightness he feels in his body is due to winning the bet. And her calling him ‘Jake’. Sounds weirdly nice.

“See you around,” she says and this time, she really goes away.

“You totally will!” he shouts after her, maybe more loudly than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
